


Deciding to Bite the Bullet

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Blair's car breaks down... again





	Deciding to Bite the Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt 'fuel'

Deciding to Bite the Bullet

by Bluewolf

Jim studied Blair's Volvo, where it stood only approximately parked where Blair had managed to coast close to the curb when the engine cut out, thoughtfully. "You really need to get a new car," Jim said. "This one is needing far too much work done on it now to be worth repairing."

"You're hurting her feelings," Blair muttered.

"Chief, you're anthropomorphizing," Jim said. "It's just a car!"

"Jim, I'm an anthropologist - of course I'm anthropomorphizing! But you can't tell me you don't assign feelings to your truck - you even call it Sweetheart!"

Jim grinned. "Guilty as charged," he muttered. "But seriously, Chief, you'd be cheaper biting the bullet and getting a new car than keeping this one. I'm not sure that it doesn't have a fuel leak as well as every other fault. What you'll save in repair bills over a year will just about cover the cost of buying a car from impound."

"I know," Blair muttered. He ran a gentle hand along the roof. "Sorry, girl. But Jim's right. It's costing too much to keep you running. And I think he's right about the fuel, too; I'm smelling gas - not strongly - even though I'm not seeing any little puddles of liquid under you after you've been parked for a while." He went into his backpack for his cell phone and hit a speed dial number. "Hello, Mike. Blair... Yes, the Volvo's broken down again. No, this time I don't want it repaired. You can have it for whatever spare parts you can salvage from it - there should be some. I've decided to get a new car - well, new used... Yes. Well, if you insist... Thanks. The car's on Seattle Road, and Jim's come to pick me up. We'll wait for you - yes, thanks." He hung up. "Mike'll be here inside twenty minutes. And he's giving me half of the price of whatever bits he manages to salvage."

They emptied the few items Blair had in the Volvo and put them into the truck, then settled into it to wait.

Mike arrived in fifteen minutes. Blair gave him the keys, helped him to load the Volvo onto the bed of his truck, reached up and patted a wheel, shook Mike's hand and turned back to the truck, carefully not watching as Mike drove away.

Blair climbed into the truck. "Next stop - impound?" he asked.

"We could go and have a look at what's there," Jim agreed. "And if there's something there that you'd like I'll lend you the money."

Blair looked at him. "What can I say but thanks."

"And Chief - before you actually buy it, I'll give it a quick check."

He started the truck and moved smoothly away, heading back to the PD.

 

 


End file.
